


Encounters

by cherry_berry_angel_24, Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Badly Written, Co-Written, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, M/M, Manga & Anime, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, rpbased, unbetad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_berry_angel_24/pseuds/cherry_berry_angel_24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Kuroko no basket x Free x Love Stage Crossover.rp based/ badly written/ sorry for awful summary~~Warning there will be LEMONS and YAOI~~





	1. School

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight out of an rp and if you don't like it don't read it that's all I have to say. My sis @cherry_berry_angel_24 and I did this rp so half credit goes to her. THERE WILL BE INTENSE LEMON SCENES! There will also be yaoi.
> 
> I do not own the animes or mangas used this is just for fun.

**(Nobody's POV)**

 

It was a normal day at the Seijuro except for the fact Alice was running late on her first day of her first year at Rakuzan High School.

"We really have to hurry sis." Selena say dragging Alice through the school gates just as the school bell rang.

"Gomenosia, sis, but I have tryouts so I have to go and miss our first class." Alice says running off to the gym.

"See yah there. Don't forget we are trying out for swim team too." Selena says running off in the direction of her class.

"I know I will see you after school." Alice shouts back.

"Ok sis." Selena waves back then takes off quickly.

"Tell brother for me." Alice goes to the gym.

"Sure." Selena replies as she walks off and then skids to a stop in front of homeroom. Alice gets to the gym.

Selena walks into the class and everyone stares at her.

Teacher- "Would you like to say who you are?" He said to her.

"I'm Selena Seijuro. It's my first day I got a little lost. My sister Alice was told that she was to go to basketball tryouts so that's where she's at. She says she's sorry. Gomenosai." She bowed as she spoke. Her red hair falling forward.

Akashi their brother says, "Selena where is Alice?" as he follows her into the classroom.

"She went to tryouts. How come you are late bro you left before us?" She says hugging him.

"I just got done with tryout" He said nonchalantly.

"Already? I guess they don't call you the king for nothing right bro?" She turns to the teacher who looks confused.

"Alice is going to make it to. You know this." He said walking to his seat.

"Nii-chan, why so rude we are only a few minutes apart in age?" She whines plopping down in the seat the teacher pointed her to which was right beside him. The one on his other side would be Alice's.

Alice comes into class "Sorry I am late." She said bowing.

"Name?" The teacher says looking at her.

"Alice Seijuro, 2nd oldest, I enjoy swimming and basketball. Nice to meet everyone." She says even thought the teacher only wanted her name.

"Sit down next to your siblings." He says pointing at the seat on the other side of Akashi. He looks annoyed with them.

"Hai!" She walks over to her seat.

Selena winks at her and smiles. Akashi and Selena both look at her with identical facial expressions. "So did you make it or do you not know yet?" Akashi asked as she sat down.

"You know I did brother, I made first string. I do take after you." She said proudly.

"That's great." Selena says smiling at her.

"We need a manger for our team sis." She says looking at Selena.

"I don't know I was going to check out the manga and anime club plus the swim team." She say looking at the two of them ignoring the teacher.

The bell rings and everyone leaves. "See you later but don't miss tryouts for the swim team." Alice says walking to the pool.

"Yah I will I promise." Selena jumps up and runs down the hall full of energy headed for the Manga and Anime Club.

Alice meanwhile goes to the swim team tryouts.


	2. Tryouts

**(Selena's POV)**

I skip in not long after you with a smile on my face. I glomp Alice from behind. "I got in."

"I told you not to glomp me" Alice says

"But I always do?" I pout and look around at the size of the pool. I light up with amazement at how beautiful it is.

"Just go get changed and try out" Alice says.

"Yes ma'am." I salute her and run into the locker room and quickly returning in my suit ready to swim.

"Geez hopefully she doesn't want to be captain" Aice says

"I want to try out for Captain." I shout.

"You can't Selena, it is already taken." One of the girls says.

"What?" I shout faking a faint. "Who beat me to it?" They all point to Alice. "Sis! Damn it not again?" I look at her and go to the pool's dive points.

"What do you expect sis? We have to keep the Seijuro name from being ruined and plus I don't want brother to get mad" Alice says.

"Shut up. It's not fair you always get captain on everything!" I take a deep breath and dive perfectly and swim Free as fast as I can. Faster than even Alice.

I grins and our brother walks in.

I break the school record and get out of the pool smirking. "You can have the captain slot as long as i get to break all the records. "I'll take vise captains slot though."

Akashi says, "Alice come with me we have practice." She says "Yes, brother."

"See you guys later I'll be either here or the club" I says to Alice and Akashi.

"Ok but don't be late for dinner Selena" Akashi says and they leave.

"I won't, have fun. I'll think about the manager's slot I promise." I said stretching out to do another lap.

I practice laps for about twenty more minutes then change and head to the manga club meeting. I was so happy and had decided on accepting the manager spot.


	3. New Life

**(Alice's POV)**

"Akashi when are we going to see GOM members again" I say.

"I dont know Alice I will take you to see them soon enough" He says.

The boys and girls basketball first string member practice together

Selena goes to open the door to the manga club just as it comes open and it smacks her in the face. She hit the floor and grab her nose.

Seijuro and I come by to tell Selena we are going home.

"Watch where you are going." She say as Selena stands up and look at the person standing before me. Actually persons. Her face lights up but she hides it as I see us.

"Selena we are going home ahead of you. Don't be late for dinner, father is going to be home tonight" I say.

"Ok see you two at home." She say then walk into the manga club. The two persons that had hit her with the door were waiting inside.

Akashi and I head home.

Selena sets the alarm on my phone for a good time to head home so that she makes it in time. She then turns to the two and nearly faint from the excitement of meeting my online manga club friends.

"Akashi I will catch up later. I have to go some where for the swim team." I say "Alright just be home on time." He says and I run off.


	4. Home

**(Selena's POV)**

 

I'm making conversation when I hear the alarm on my phone go off. I pout and say my goodbyes. I start walking home just as it begins to rain.

Alice goes to Samezuka Academy. I rush home through the rain. I stop on the porch before entering. "I'm home." I say walking in and taking off my wet coat and shoes.

"Hello Selena." Akashi say. Alice walks in on the boys practice swimming.

"Hi Akashi. Where is Alice?" I ask looking around.

"She had to go somewhere." He says. All the guys on the swim team stares at Alice.

"Oh ok." I say heading up to my room. I pulled a new manga out of my book bag and flopped onto my bed ready to read.

"What are all of you staring at?" Alice says. They all gulp at her words. "Who is the captain of your team?" 

They point to the only person still swimming in the pool. "Coach there's someone here." A silver/gray haired one says when the coach's head pops up out of the water.

"Selena, can you call Alice to tell her to hurry up?" Akashi yells at me. Alice waits on their coach.

I flip out my cell and dial her number. Her phone rings and she picks up. "Hello?" She says.

"Hey sis, bro says to get home or you'll be late." I said popping a chip in my mouth.

"Father is going to take me home. He is waiting on me. I have to go, see you when we get home." She says then hangs up on me.

I sigh and stuff another chip in my mouth. "Oh well." I say and flip open my manga.

 ***This is for my sister**   **this is our rp and I love it.***

 

 

 

 


	5. Samezuka Swim Team Captain

**(Alice's POV)**

I see their captain coming towards me. "What do you want? We are holding a practice here." He said.

"I came here to as about a joint practice with the girls swim team from Rakuzan." I say.

"I didn't know they had a swim team. Ok bring them by and we'll see how it goes." He leans on the railing and looks at you flashing his shark like teeth. "The name is Rin by the way. Rin Matsuoka. What is your name beautiful?"

"My name is Alice Seijuro. Nice to meet you Rin." I say smiling.

"You have a beautiful name. Feel free to stop by anytime. I'll show you something you've never seen before." He smirked.

"I will and I would like to see that Rin. When should I bring my team by Rin?" I asked giggling.

"How about next week gives them time to practice and me to teach these guys to respect women. You can come by anytime really please do." Rin said licking his shark teeth.

"Would you like to join my family for dinner tonight Rin?" I ask.

"I would love to what time?" He said looking over at his team who was spying on you two.

"In an hour and where something nice please. My dad is very formal." I give him my address.

"I'll be there." He smiled at me.

"See you then, goodbye." I say and leave.

"See you then." He watches me leave then turns to his team. "Practice is over go home."

I go out to where my father is waiting.

"What took you so long?" He said looking at me.

"I am sorry father but I was talking to the captain of the swim team. I invited him over for dinner if you don't mind." I say getting into the limo.

"Fine but he better be a gentleman." He said waiting for you to get in so the driver could close the door.

"He is father, he was very polite." I say.

"That is for me to decide." He said as we are driven back to the house.

"Yes father, I know." I say to him.

 

 


	6. Arriving at the Family Dinner

**(Selena's POV)**

Akashi say. "Time to get ready father is on his way home with Alice."

"Ok." I yell down the stairs putting on my purple dress.

We get home and Alice goes up to her room.

I smooth out my knee length purple sundress. "Welcome home father." I said smiling standing next to Akashi.

Alice comes down in a one shoulder white dress and stands by me and brother.

"Good you are all beautiful and handsome. Alice would you like to explain what will be different tonight?" Father said looking at sis.

"I invited someone over to dinner tonight" Alice says smiling.

"Oh girl or is it a boy?" Akashi asked crossing his arms.

"He is from Samezuka Academy brother." Alice says. Somebody knocks at the door.

"Oh would that be him?" I said looking at Alice.

"More than likely." Alice says going to answer the door.

Rin stands on the other side in a suit and tie.

Alice opens the door.

"Hi." He says looking at you and holding out a rose. "This is for you."

"Hello Rin. Thank you, come in please." Alice says. She takes the rose from him.

"Of course. You look beautiful, Alice." He said following her inside.

"Thank you Rin and you look very handsome as well." Alice says walking over to us.

"Thanks. Hello my name is Rin. Rin Matsuoka. I'm the Swim team captain at Samezuka Academy. It's nice to meet all of you." He bows.

"Hello my name is Akashi Seijuro the oldest and captain of the basketball team at Rakuzan. It's a pleasure to meet you." He says while glaring at Rin.

"It's very nice to meet you." Rin said gulping.

"My name is Selena Seijuro the youngest of us three triplets and I'm normal. It's nice to meet you." I say peeking out from behind Akashi. His teeth had startled me.

"Brother quit glaring please." Alice scolds.

"Sorry." He said.

"Shall we eat then?" Alice says.

"Yes!" I shout pulling out a bag of chips and walking to the dining area.

"Selena put the chips away before I have to take them." Akashi says following me.

"I am sorry if my brother scared you Rin." Alice says to him.

"No, my chips try to take them and you'll lose a finger or more maybe a whole hand." I growl at Akashi as I pull a manga out of my pocket purse I had at my side.

"Selena I would listen to him, you know the other side of him to well." Alice says following.

 

 

 


	7. Dinner is Awkward

**(Alice's POV)**

"Yah, and i'll beat him up if he tries since I will eat my chips and I will read my new manga the same way you always beat me at getting the captain slot in everything even though I am better than you at swimming. So let brother try." Selena said popping another chip in my mouth and smiling.

"Really, how come people say that I am better at swimming than?" I say stealing a chip from her. 

"Bitch gimme that chip back and I've broken every swim record in Japan as of today." Selena tackle me to the floor reaching for the chip I had in my hand.

"You still haven't beat mine remember this." I say kicking her off and eating the chip. "You coming Rin?" I say getting up from the floor.

"My chip! That's not fair your record isn't from Japan you went to America for that record." She says getting up as Rin follows me, father, and Akashi to the dining room.

"Exactly." My phone rings.

"Who could that be?" Selena asked with a worried look on her face. 

"It’s my gymnastics coach, excuse me for a minute." I say and go to the other room to answer my phone. 

"Not again." Akashi and Selena say at the same time.

"What is the matter?" Rin asked at hearing them.

"I hope he's not calling to beg her to do a match so soon after she fell?" Selena says to Akashi. The chips had disappeared as soon as I said 'Gymnastics Coach'.

"Selena if he does, you know we can not talk her out of it" Akashi replies to her.

"I know but if I have to i'll pose as her, that guy can't tell us apart when we dress the same. I won't let her do anything while she is still recovering." Selena says  leaning against the wall. "Akashi you know that she is going to be exhausted with basketball, swim team, gymnastics, and regular classes so why would he want to put her in danger he is her coach after all?"

"She cant say no and she is recovered Selena." Akashi says and I come in once more after finishing the call.

"Okay, if you say so." She says and leave the room angry with Akashi's words.

"Selena, I am fine don't worry." I call after her.

"I know." She says grabbing her coat and going out to the car.

"Rin would you like to come to my competition later today." I ask softly watching her go out.

"You have a competition today?" He asks flashing you his shark teeth.

"Yes and then I am going for a swim." I say to him smiling back.

"Okay, sure." He smiled at me.

"Let me go change really quick." I run up to my bedroom.

"She really is something, isn't she?" Father said.

"Father you know we can't stop her. She takes after mother." Akashi said.

"Yup and Selena, well ,we have no clue where she got her personality. She's an Otaku, yet, she's sociable most of the time and loves swimming." Father says just as Selena comes back in.

"Ready to go Rin?" I come down in shorts and a tank with a small backpack with all my stuff in it tossed over my shoulder.

"Yah." Rin replied and Selena took off upstairs to avoid me.

"Lets go. Bye, brother, father, and Selena." I walk out of the door as I say.

"Bye." They say but Selena doesn't answer. I go to my car. Selena watches from her window.

"Come on Rin." I say.

"Coming." He gets in quickly. I get in the drivers side of the car.


	8. Family means Something

**(Selena's POV)**

I shut the curtains of my room and flop down on my bed. "Selena are you okay?" Akashi say outside my door.

"Go away Akashi." I say putting the pillow over my face.

"Selena I am not leaving."

 "Fine stay there for all I care." I say turning off my bedroom light to signal that I wanted to be alone.

"If you want to talk to me, I will be in my room." He says.  I curl up in bed and start crying. I fall asleep like that not even deciding to get changed into some pj's.

**~~~~~~**

**(Alice's POV)**

"Rin do want to stop by your dorms to get a change of clothes?" I ask him.

"Uhh sure." Rin said to me. His mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Something wrong Rin" I ask while pulling out of my driveway.

"No, not that I can think of, but your sister looked quite upset back there." He said looking at me.

"Yeah she will be fine tomorrow. She is just worried that's all."

"If you say so." He says. I pull up to Samezuka Academy.

"I'll be right back." He said and hopped out running up to the dorm doors. I get out of the car and see Sousuke.

"Well look who it is? You finally come crawling back to me did you?" He laughed getting close to me.

"No I didn't I am waiting on someone. Plus why would I come crawling back to you Sousuke?" I said annoyed.

"Because I said you will. I'm always right you know." He said reaching out to touch me.

"No, you are not always right, that would be my brother. I am not the same girl I was a few years ago." I move away from him.

"Sousuke what are you doing to her?" Rin said coming up behind him. I go back to my car. Rin gets in too after sending Sousuke a glare.

"Ready to go Rin?" I ask him.

"Yeah but what was he so pissed about I didn't know he knew you?" Rin said seat-belting.

"Yeah we know each other, he is the reason why I injured myself plus he is my ex from middle school." I say and start driving.

"Oh, so your the girl he said was his first girlfriend. Huh, that's pretty funny how he waited till middle school to get a girl." Rin looked at me. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"He cheated on me with my best friend and after we broke up, he started rumors about me. So I started getting bullied till I transfered middle schools to where my brother went."

"Yeah he can get like that at times. He got jealous of my friend Haruka and I's relationship even though we are just friends and I don't want it to be more than that. Plus Haru is a guy for another thing and my swim rival." Rin said with a smile.

"I would like to meet him sometime."

"You will at our swim meet when you bring your team they will be their too; him and his team that is." Rin said smiling.

"Okay." I pull up to a big gym.

"Are we here?" He asked.

"Yes and Rin thanks for coming." I say smiling before running off to the changing rooms.

"Okay." He heads in and sits down in the stands after buying a ticket and a drink. I go to the changing room and change.

**(Selena's POV)**

I sneak out of the house and drive my car to the competition. I go in and see Rin sitting in a good spot. I sit down beside him startling him. "Calm your tits lover boy it's just me." I see Alice come out to the floor. I instantly am on the edge of my feet. Rin is watching my actions out the corner of his eye as he watches Alice. Sousuke shows and notices me and Rin. He sits by us as Alice start to perform.

"Go away ass or she'll see you." I hiss at him.

Alice is halfway through my performance when I tense up because this is the part she got hurt on last time. I clench onto Sousuke as she goes through it. Alice finally makes it without any problems. I let out a sigh and then I realize i'm clinging to Sousuke. My heart stops then I get an idea. 

"Sousuke how about you and I leave? I'm bored out of my mind. Why don't we go somewhere more 'fun'?" I whisper in his ear. He nods and we quickly leave so as not to get her attention. I drag Sousuke to my car and we drive off to a small hotel. 

I walk with Sousuke into the hotel. "Room with two beds please." I say.

"I'm sorry but the only room we have left is a one bed."The assistant said and I mentally slapped myself.

"We'll take it." Sousuke said and he dragged me off to our room. "I'll sleep on the floor if you are that scared of me."

"It's not that. It's just if we are in the same bed i'm going to want to have sex with you and it's not right of me to ask so I said two bed instead." I looked down at the floor. Before I knew what happened he kissed me and we were on the bed in moments.

**(Alice's POV)**

Rin just glares at Sousuke while they guys leave and I finish up. I win first place and go out to the lobby where Rin meets me. Rin goes up to me and smiles."You did great."

"Thanks Rin. I felt better knowing you were watching me." I say blushing.

Christina- "Selena was here." He said. He wasn't going to mention Sousuke.

"I know, I saw her leave with Sousuke."

"You saw that!?" He said looking at the floor.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter to me."

"He's with your sis though what if something happens?''

"My sister can take care of herself. Let me grab my stuff and we can go to the beach."

"You know that if he has sex he's not going to be gentle he'll hurt her." Rin said.

"If he hurts my little sister, my other personality my come out. I don't want that to happen."

**~~what happens in that room will not be described in detail in chapter but let's say it sure wasn't sleeping~~**


	9. Beach Hell

** No POV **

Rin looks at her and is confused. "Other side? What do you mean by that?"

"I have another personality. It rarely show unless I am pissed off" Alice says before she goes to the changing rooms to get her stuff.

"Am I in any danger?" He says when she returns.

 "Stay away from me and don't piss me off and you should be fine" She say heading to her car.

"Okay, just give me pre-warning beforehand so I can walk away." Rin said following beside.

"You will know, my eyes color changes to blue."

"That's a little creepy. Then again I saw your brother's eye change color earlier and didn't say anything about it. What is with his eye though?" Rin asks opening the driver side door for her.

"His other personality came out then, thank Rin. The split personalities run in the family" She say getting in. 

"I didn't see one in your sister?" He says once he gets in. 

"Hers comes out whenever the fuck its want. Mine is the worst, then it is my brother and finally Selena." She says as they drive to the beach.

"Oh wow I guess I should avoid the other two when it happens on them as well? Does her eyes change too?" He says as they drive to the beach.

"Not sure, never been around her when it comes out. I have only heard from my brother." She say driving.

"Hmm, I wonder if Sousuke is going to find out?" Rin says smiling at Alice.

"He already knows. He pisses me off cause he is bored. He is the only one who hasn't got hurt because of it." She says confusing Rin.

"I was asking about Selena's you think it will come out with him around?" He said smirking.

"Maybe." They pull up to the beach after that.

 "Oh." He said looking at the beach.

"Come on, lets go" Alice says running to the beach taking off her clothes. Rin laughs and follows. Alice is in a red and black bikini after taking off her clothes. She jumps in the water. Rin strips down to his swim bottoms. He follows Alice into the ocean. She goes underwater and swims. Rin loses sight of Alice. 

Selena looks out the window of her's and Sousuke's hotel room and spot Alice's car. "Hey Sousuke lets go to the beach."

**Alice's POV**

I sneak up behind him and jump on his back. "What the...?" Rin says and falls forward into the water with me on his back.

I laugh. "Haha. I scared you." He sputters and turns to me grabbing my waist and dunking me under quickly. "AHH!"

"We're even now." Rin said when I came back up.

"You want to race Rin" I ask with a smile.

"Sure." He flashes his shark teeth at me.

"I am gonna win though."

"You think so?" He said and got ready.

"Yes I am sure and go!" I take off swimming. He shot off after me and was catching up when out of nowhere a wave crashed down over him. I turn around to see if he is okay. He comes up behind me and kisses my shoulder. I smile and giggle.

"You are a really good swimmer." He says from behind me.

"Thanks so are you." I say leaning into his touch.

"Why thank you." He wraps his arms around my waist under the water. "How about we go back I think it might rain?"

"Ok, I don't want to go home yet though, I want to be with you longer."

"That's fine by me I wanna be with you too." He says hugging me then heading towards the shore.

I follow him. "You want to find a hotel?"

"Yeah, I guess we can. I don't have school or practice tomorrow." He said once he was on the shore. He ran a hand through his hair and flashed me his sexy smile.

"Let me find my clothes first." I say while looking.

 "Sure." He says grabbing his from where he left them. I find mine and go to my car to get a towel. Rin follows behind and smirks right before he smacks my ass lightly.

"Wait til tonight if anything." I say drying myself off.

"Hmm." Was all he said. Sousuke and Selena walk past the car. Selena's in a very revealing two piece swimsuit.

"Selena are you okay?" I say not looking at them.

"Much better than you apparently. You didn't get any." Selena says stopping to smirk evilly at me and Rin. My other half was slipping out slowly.

"Sis just shut the hell up before I punch you." I said glaring at her.

"Try it you'll fail." She grins and cling to Sousuke before reaching into the top of her bikini. She pulls out a knife and flicks it open. "I wonder if you would look pretty dyed red with blood? Do you think so sis?" Her other half was showing as one of her eyes changed to a silver color.

My eye turn blue "What did you say to me, you little bitch" I hiss at her.

"Your other side is slipping lose from that chain you better tighten its leash or i might just make you very pretty in red." Selena licks her lips just as Sousuke steps forward and grins at me.

"I like to see you try sis, you have never been around me when I am like this. I am worse than brother. Hello Sousuke." I say grabbing a knife out of my trunk.

"You think i'm scared of you if you cut me it will only result in my other half coming completely out." She say flicking the knife back and forth between her fingers.

"Why hello, Alice. You know I thought you were wrong this whole time but I just realized. I find pissing you off too much fun to ever just walk away from you that easily." Sousuke kissed her neck while looking at me and Selena moaned. They both shot us a look that says, 'bring it'.

I just glare at Selena and Sousuke.

"Oh look the bitch is loose." Sousuke says. 

Selena elbows him in the gut. "Only I can call her a bitch. If you call her that again i'll paint you a pretty red too." She licks her lips and he kisses them. She smirk at me.

"Sousuke you can call me whatever the fuck you want. You are still a bastard to me and that will never change. Selena if call me that again I may paint you in red."

"Oh dear did I hit a nerve. Are you still angry that mom loved me better?" She let out a psychotic laugh and stepped forward her arm flashing forward cutting my clothes off leaving me naked. She made sure to leave a small cut across my right leg before moving back with precise speed as if nothing had happened.

"Mom may have loved you better but I took your friends away from you in middle school. Oh yeah the guy you had a crush on choose me over you and I beat you at everything related to school, music and athletics. Not to mention brother likes me better than you." I say while I cut the top of her bathing suit, leaving her half naked and just barely cutting her neck.

"Now you have done it." She growls out as her other eye starts turning silver as well. She sends a kick my way at the same time of slicing the knife across my left wrist. She smirked and karate chopped at me in the throat before stepping back.

I manages to dodge all of it.

"Damn you!" She hisses and turns to Sousuke. "We're going back to the hotel. I'm bored." She threw the knife at my feet and dragged Sousuke away.

"Haha, I win." I say smiling.

Selena slams the door to their hotel room and noticed her hands are shaking. She goes to the bathroom and stares into the mirror. She glared at herself trying to return her eyes to normal but failing. Sousuke comes up behind her and wraps his hands around her waist.

 


End file.
